Embodiments relate to semiconductor memories and, more particularly, to a storage device changing operating conditions depending on data reliability and a method for operating the storage device.
A storage device is a device that stores data according to the control of a host device such as a computer, a smartphone, and a smart pad. Storage devices include a device that stores data on a magnetic disk such as a hard disk drive (HDD) and a device that stores data in a semiconductor memory, particularly a nonvolatile memory such as a solid state drive (SSD) or a memory card.
Nonvolatile memories include a read-only memory (ROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory, a phase-change RAM (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), and the like.
With the advance in semiconductor manufacturing technology, highly integrated and high capacity storage devices are being developed. The higher integration of a storage device causes the manufacturing cost to be reduced. However, as a storage device has been scaled down due to the higher integration of the storage device, various problems may occur. Due to such problems, data stored in a storage device may be damaged, degrading reliability of the storage device.